flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lair and Lair Space
Lairs and Hibernal Dens are where a player's dragons reside. Overview Upon starting the game, there will be room for 10 dragons in your lair. 5 additional lair spaces may be purchased at a time, up to a maximum of 210 total spaces. On February 7th, 2019, the lair was revamped, changing the layout, adding the ability to sort dragons into tabs, and introducing a new function called the "Hibernal Den".http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2627065 The Hibernal Den acts as an optional, secondary cosmetic storage area for dragons that a player wants to keep around, but doesn't necessarily want to interact with the rest of the game's features and functions. Unlike in the lair, dragons in the hibernal den cannot be fed, breed, bond with familiars, be traded via Crossroads or sold on the Auction House, be put on a Coliseum team, or exalted, but they do not lose energy over time as dragons in the lair do. They still are able to equip apparel, use scrolls or genes, equip familiars, and have their biography edited. After a dragon is moved out of the den they are put on a "hibernation cooldown" and will not be able to be placed back into a den for 30 days. Any new dragons that are obtained will be sent to the last page of the main tab. This tab will always be flagged with a purple arrow icon, and by default it is the first tab of the lair. The hibernal den functions the same way with any dragons put into the den going to the tab with the purple arrow. Editing the Lair and Den Dragons can be re-ordered or moved from page to page by dragging them by the very bottom of their display boxes. Clicking multiple dragons' pictures will select them so that they may be mass moved to a different tab or put into the hibernal den. Unfortunately the selection feature is not recognized when moving dragons within the same tab; dragons must be moved one by one. However, pages can be collapsed by clicking on the minus button to the right of the page divider to make it easier to move a dragon across multiple pages. The page can be re-expanded by clicking the plus button. In each tab, the player can pick whether they want four or five dragons to display in a row; the default is five per row. Tabs can be named, renamed, and edited as many times one wishes. To expand the lair or hibernal den, go into "edit mode" by clicking on the gear icon in the upper right and then click the +Tabs or +Slots buttons. Clicking either one will bring up a window showing how much the new tabs or slots cost. Lair and Hibernal Den Upgrade Costs While lair expansions cost treasure, hibernal den expansions can be earned by completing quests in which the player turns in items, and up to 100 slots can be purchased for 50 each. Lair expansions are inexpensive in the beginning but become more costly, and den expansion quests get more difficult as they progress. Lair costs start to level off after 110 slots, increasing in only small amounts every couple upgrades. Lair Space All lair expansions are paid for in treasure. The flight with first place in Dominance receives a 5% upgrade discount and the second place flight receives a 1% discount. The prices are not cumulative. Expanding a lair from 10 to 15 costs 5k; from 15 to 20 costs another 15k; from 20 to 25 costs another 30k; and so on. Hibernal Den Space The hibernal den is unique in that unlocking the majority of the slots costs items rather than currency. The hibernal den can hold up to 405 dragons. 100 slots can be unlocked using gems, at a cost of 50 per slot. The other 300 slots require specific items to unlock. Every player starts with 5 free spaces. Ten tasks are available at a time. When one has been completed, the next one on the list appears. Slots start off requiring fairly common gathering items, or things found in the low-level Coliseum venues. As more slots are unlocked the tasks become a little harder to complete, and request more expensive items like genes or breed change scrolls. Tabs Tabs are a great way to enhance the organization of a player's dragons. Tabs do not increase the total amount of dragons a lair can support—they just provide extra places to sort them. The lair starts off with two tabs, while the hibernal den starts with only one. Additional tabs can be purchased with treasure, up to a maximum of 15 tabs for the lair and den each. This means spread across the lair and den, an account can have 30 different tabs. The cost for each tab increases by 10,000 as they are bought, and caps at 50,000 per tab. Lair Achievements and Locations There are four broad categories of lair size, and three achievements connected with reaching the latter three. Each type of lair is located in a different subregion of the Flight territory. *A lair begins as a "Lesser Lair". *At 50 slots, it graduates to a "Mighty Lair", and an achievement worth 10 points is awarded. *At 75, it becomes a "Venerable Lair", and an achievement worth 20 points is awarded. *The final level, "'Ancient Lair", is reached at 99 spaces; the associated achievement is worth 30 points. Trivia *To fully expand to 200 spaces, you must spend 27,270,000 . At this point, each space in a fully-expanded lair will have cost you about 136,350 to get. Choose your dragons wisely! *If you only ever buy your lair expansions with the first place discount, you'll save 1,363,500 ! Buying with second place gives you a savings of 275,700 . Sources *Expansion announcement from 99 slots to 125 *Expansion announcement from 125 to 145 *Expansion announcement from 145 to 175 *Expansion announcement from 175 to 200 *Lair Space Price Guide *Flight Subregions and Pictures *Revamp + Hibernal Den Category:Clan